


Сожгите меня в храме моего бога

by Danny_R



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Gen, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: "Я отрекаюсь от тебя, Стефан Стрэндж", – шепчет адское пламя. – "Став богом, ты стал никем".





	Сожгите меня в храме моего бога

– Святой отец, я согрешил, – раздался прокуренный голос из-за перегородки.

Один из тех голосов, звонче всех звучащих в церковном хоре, а потом отчаянно проспиртованный, зарёванный, ободранный ножом по горлу, чтобы убить в себе кристально чистый звон господнего хрусталя. Так легче выживать.

– Покайтесь, сын мой.

И Деймон говорил, облокотившись локтями на колени, утопив голову в ладони; говорил долго и порой бессвязно, не понимая зачем изливает душу, зачем пришёл вспоминать прошлое, хотя давно перестал чувствовать связь с этим или любым другим местом, где чувствуется присутствие Бога.

– Молитесь, сын мой. Только искренней молитвой можно очистить душу от гнева.

Он хрипло раскатисто расхохотался.

О, Деймон молился! Так, как ни один святой или мученик. Так молятся лишь убийцы в зале суда, раскаявшиеся шлюхи и актёры под светом софитов - изо всех сил, истошно, но в глубине душе не по-настоящему.

– Столько лет прошло, а у вас всё одна и та же пластинка. И не надоедает же. Только не спасут меня молитвы, хоть ты жопу рви, читая Отче Наш. Меня при рождении пометили адом, заклеймили тьмой. Как скотину.

"Сумасшедший, наверное," – подумал святой отец. "Душевные болезни часто одолевают таких, как этот. С рваной душой и необходимостью верить во что бы то ни было".

Деймон знал, что умрёт здесь. Нетвёрдым шагом покинув кабинку, он направился в первый ряд, сел на ближайшую к распятию скамью, и стал ждать. Это будет не первая его смерть и, скорее всего, не последняя. Но кто знает, может быть, именно сейчас он найдёт покой?

В собор вошёл человек, чужак. Его чужеродность ощущалась в воздухе – не верующий, не трус, не пытающийся поверить. "Пришедший с мечом".

Раздался треск разломанного дерева. Погасли свечи. И крест упал в ноги к нему, к исчадию ада. Деймон поднялся с лавки, загораясь оранжевым пламенем, распространяя запах серы там, где должно благоухать ладаном. Он умрёт здесь - дома у Бога.

– Ну вот мы и встретились с тобой! - сказал ничем не примечательный человек.

Деймон не узнал лица и не вспомнил ауры пришедшего. Их было столько, людишек, жаждущих власти! Он давно перестал различать всех тех, кто пытается прорваться через него к Верховному Волшебнику, все их лица сливались в одну корявую маску путешественника по жёлтой кирпичной дороге. С некоторых пор Деймон понял, что Гудвин, Великий и Ужасный, оказался пустышкой, ничуть не лучше всех них, не чище, не благороднее - обычным фокусником.

Это знание не дало многого, и только стук каблуков по кирпичам будил его ночь за ночью. Со смертью это должно прекратиться. На время.

– Давай разберёмся, раз пришёл.

Человек достал из кармана пистолет. Обычный, человеческий, блестящий чёрным металлом.

– Пистолет? Против меня? - Деймон рассмеялся.

– Против твоей сестры-шлюхи отлично сработал.

"Ну точно безумец", – подумал священник, сгорбленный в своей кабинке для исповеди. – "Сохрани, Господи, его душу".

Он смеялся и смеялся, и... До тех пор, пока не раздался выстрел, и он не рухнул на пол, потухший, как выжженная спичка.

Отче наш, иже еси на...

***

Город не пускает его, упирается из всех сил, кричит – у нас свой бог, уходи, ты нам не нужен!

Их бог слаб и давно их бросил, им пора бы поверить в нового.

Щит прогибается, и город сдаётся. Дряхлый, никчемный, жадный городишко, самодовольно называющийся страной.

Настоящему богу не нужны золотые алтари, соборы, задевающие шпилями небо, ломящаяся от денег казна. Настоящему богу не нужна даже вера, он существует без неё – он творит и разрушает. У него нет правил, кроме собственных убеждений, у него не вымолить прощения и не попросить о помощи, именно поэтому в его существование не хотят верить. Он не ведает сострадания, потому что сострадание рождено любовью. Бог, вопреки их глупому убеждению, не любовь, бог выше любви и смеётся над ней. Нелепые человеческие ниточки, которыми они дёргают друг друга, привязывают, чтобы не было одиноко. Бог одинок даже среди других богов. Ему не нужна компания, в нём самом есть всё, что нужно. Он абсолютен.

Тело на мраморном полу светится в лучах, отражённых витражом на потолке, уходящем на десятки метров вверх, над головой поблёскивает нимб, а в груди горит пентаграмма. Не забавное противоречие; у бога, в которого верил покойник, отвратное чувство юмора. Святой Каин, вознёсшийся Люцифер – отринувший тьму, но не принятый светом.

Спокойное мёртвое лицо, не искажённое яростью, выглядит некрасивым. Как и у сестры, не заполненной похотью. Она из той же породы, что и брат, – не раскаявшаяся Магдалина, продавшаяся свету демоница.

Обычные некрасивые лица. Человеческие. Мёртвые.

Раньше он испытывал благодарность по отношению к ним, последней преграде между тьмой и величайшим магом. Они умирали ради него сотни раз, своей извращённой верностью они заслужили место в его раю, которого, конечно же, не существует. Эти смешные отпрыски Дьявола так отчаянно пытались пробиться в рай хоть к какому-нибудь богу.

Он водит руками, ищет среди магического пепла догорающие искры адского пламени, цепляет последний уголёк с рыжих ресниц и пропускает через свои пальцы, превращая искру в костёр. Это существо было ему когда-то дорого, но сейчас это не имеет значения.

"Я отрекаюсь от тебя, Стефан Стрэндж", – шепчет адское пламя. – "Став богом, ты стал никем".

Горит собор. Пылает Ватикан. Умирает последний пережиток некогда великой империи. Стирать с лица земли империи – как раз работа богов.


End file.
